life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Safiye Choson/I played "Polarized" today, and chose to sacrifice......
Before you Read: What I wrote in this blog was just my feelings and thoughts about the final decision of this game. Blaming or criticizing was NOT what I meant to. During this magical week, I played one episode of Season 1 day by day, and even on my daily routine, I continuously thought about The Awesome Adventures of Max And Chloe. "Kate Marsh would be safe by now, and some of us hippies have homework..."(on Tuesday), "Good evening, alternative Selfie. I love your cardigan. Wait... maybe I should wear my cardigan before I go out too? The weather report said it's cool outside."(on Wednesday), "Oh, the moon is so bright and pretty... it's a full moon, maybe...? Pfft, Safiye, please stop. You can not see two moons at the same sky, of course..."(yesterday), for example. And thanks god, my work on my thesis went as planned. :) By the way, as we all know, we must choice to sacrifice Arcadia bay or Chloe at the end of our favorite game. And if you know I LOVE Miss Blue, you could thought that I would sacrifice whole city to save one girl's life. Well, this is what I chose when I played this game for the first time, because I only gave a sh*t to Doe and Blue Butterfly. But I paid my attention to minor characters when I played LiS for the second time, and found they have their own story and background, so my choice become increasingly difficult whenever I play the last scene. And today I played "Polarized", and chose to sacrifice one of my favorite one among the every game characters I know, without hesitation. There were two reasons for this: 1. The reason I just mentioned. I couldn't ignore Joyce, Step-something, Warren, Kate, Dana, Juliet, Daniel, Justin, Taylor, Courtney, Brooke, Principal, Samuel, and many others for save only one girl's life. 2. I believe this is the choice FOR Chloe too. 1) As I see, Chloe wanted to sacrifice herself, and she made it clear to Max in her lines such as "She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me..." or " I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate...". I couldn't find any good reason to ignore her last and most serious request, so I accepted that. 2) If Max chose to sacrifice her BFF, she will experience terrible trauma, of course. But how if she chose to sacrifice hundreds innocents to save her partner in crime? If the answer is "She will have no problem with it at all", then this means she's a queen bi*ch of the universe. And we know that she played(or playing) World of Warcraft, but we don't know that she likes Starcraft series or not. On the other hand, if the answer is "She will experience taruma either", then I really don't want to say this, but Max won't have a mosh pit ever again, .harb akahs So, if there is no happy ending anyway, moral choice is better than selfish one I think. 3) We can see two girls left the city together, if Max chose to sacrifice Arcadia Bay. But what's next for Chloe? I mean, she will lost everything and everyone she ever knew and loved, only except for Max Caulfield. Max's parents might welcome Chloe, but we can't be confident about that, for there is no clue about their feelings to Chloe(especially after she has changed) in game. So in a way, not sacrificing Chloe means forcing her to live in severe pain and sense of loss, and Max would be a mere painkiller, not a cure for her, unless she get a new superpower which can revive the deads. Just thinking about the suffering that Chloe would have tears my heart... So I sacrificed Chloe only an hour ago, with tearful eyes. You can be a ghost and hate me, hit me, hurt me in my nightmare today, Chloe Price, but what I chose was all for the best... Category:Blog posts